The End Of The World
by Shadowfax lord of horses
Summary: Today, on the 21st of December 2012. The world ended, and this is the story of how it happened.


**hope you enjoy :)**

The end of the world. So many times had it been threatened. So many times have people tried, but to no avail. They have always been stopped. But not this time. No, because this time there was no-one there to stop them. The world ended. No-one was left, no-one living, that is. No-one made of flesh and blood, but what about things made of metal? What about animals made of metal? Dogs to be precise. Alone he sat, on the barren rock that was once earth, the rock that had once been so protected. Now empty, except for one single thing. One single metal thing. A little tin dog, all alone. How though, what about the defenders? Where were they at the crucial moment? Dead. No-one left. First one, then another. First went the children. Clyde Langer to be exact. Shot down by a Sontaron. He was the brave defender, right up until the very end. Then the girl. Rani Chandra. The revenge of the slitheen. She had to pay, the family, desperate to strike back, she was the only one they could get hold of. But she did not go down without a fight. Luke Smith, the archetype, son of Sarah Jane Smith. The genius. Some times even the smartest fail to see a trap. And his sister. Sky Smith. At least they went down together. Always coming back to the start, life on a continuous loop. The bane of the Smith children. And then, the two who trusted each other the most. The final members of the gang. Sarah Jane Smith and Maria Jackson. She came back from America when she realised what was happening. She knew that it was really going to happen, and the best way to help was to be back in Ealing. She was there when Sarah Jane fell. It was her oldest enemy, the one that she thought that she would never see again, not after he had finished them off. But no. How wrong had she been. One of the main people behind the plot. There were the Sontarons, The cyber-men, The Slitheen, The Bane, The Silence, The Weeping Angles, and many more. So why hadn't she guessed that they would be there? The end of the Humans. Of course they wouldn't miss it for the world.

The Daleks.

Sarah Jane Smith, shot down by her most deadliest enemies. The Daleks.

Maria Jackson, killed because she went to help her, to see if she was ok. Defying a direct order from the Dalek emperor. That was the end of them. The ones who saved the world from an attic in Ealing.

So then there was UNIT. If you attack a Sontaron ship, they will fight back, and there was no way UNIT could survive an attack like that, not a whole fleet, no matter how prepared they thought they were. So that was the end of them. Picking off the people who could fight them, one by one. No-one knows what happened to Torchwood. They were just gone. All they found were the bodies. Even that of Captain Jack Harkness, the immortal man. Some times even immortality dies. And then, the one that was most likely to fight back, the one who was most likely to succeed.

The last of the time-lords and his trusty companions. Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, and River Song. All with him at the final battle. But there was one, a companion that would never be forgotten, one that was counted as one of the most important people on Earth. Donna Noble.

Yet there was no way that she could fight. She died. Her brain burned up. No other way to put it, the memories came back, triggered by the end of the world.

They stood, on the barren wasteland that had once been a place called Canary Warf, funny how time has a habit of repeating itself, life still on that continuous loop, being played over and over again. They fought the generals, the best of every race. The Cyber King, Caan and Davros, The Bane Mother, Madame Kovarian, The Father Slitheen, The Sontaron generals, and others that he could not quite bring to mind. Never had they formed together like this, not since the Alliance. And this time, there were even more races, this time they were unbeatable. So the world had burned. The once beautiful planet now in flames. Green and blue, turned red with rage. The enemies of the world and its defenders had finally done it. They had destroyed the whole planet. So he sat there, all alone. He would never be found, buried deep beneath the rubble. Safe. At least as safe as you could get, where he was. Never to be loved. The little tin dog, now so precious.

The lone survivor.

**it's a little late, but i forgot to post it on the day. It was inspired by a friend saying "What if the world was about to end, but it was saved at the last moment" then she said. "Write it for me." So i did, but i made the world end :)**


End file.
